


The Things We Did and Didn’t Do

by ParallelBeetle



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eliot Waugh, Dom/sub Undertones, Forgive Me, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The battle between my hornyness and dignity was a great one, Top Quentin Coldwater, literally no plot, unless you count:, whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelBeetle/pseuds/ParallelBeetle
Summary: It was a slow day at the penthouse, meaning that there were no *major* quests or apocalypses to handle at the moment, and the questers could enjoy a little peace..among other things.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The Things We Did and Didn’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look. This is my first time writing smut. I’m not even a goddamn writer, I’m an artist, and also I’m not even that into dicks so I’m.. confused as to where this came from. But it’s here nonetheless, so.. enjoy.

It was a slow day at the penthouse, meaning that there were no _major_ quests or apocalypses to handle at the moment, and the questers could enjoy a little peace..

among other things. 

  
“So what’s the plan today, Q?” Eliot said, plopping down next to him on the sofa

Q thought for a moment before grinning and leaning over to whisper in his ear,

“Tie my hands behind my back and fuck my mouth?”

—

Eliot groaned, blissed out in the feeling of Quentin’s wet heat surrounding him. He dug his hands into Q’s hair, rough enough to elicit a moan from the man knelt between his legs. 

Lost in rhythm and slide of Quentin’s mouth, A thought occurred to Eliot.

Focusing on his telekinesis, Eliot lightly brushed over Quentin’s entrance with his mind, and felt as Q gasped around his dick.

“Is that okay?” Eliot asked. 

Quentin bobbed his head enthusiastically, but Eliot, unsatisfied with that answer and needing verbal consent, pulled a little harder on Quentin’s hair. 

Reluctantly, Q released him from his mouth.

Eliot asked again, and shivered when Quentin replied with a fervent yes. 

Quentin took that as invitation to take him into his mouth again, and Eliot inhaled sharply as the hot slide of Q’s tongue resumed. 

Quentin let out a pleasured sigh as Eliotstarted to work him open with his mind. Pushing deeper into Quentin with his telekinesis, Eliot felt Q’s back arch when he reached his prostate.

Quentin moaned around his cock as Eliot ruthlessly stroked his insides, and his muffled groans and gasps were echoed by Eliot as he got closer and closer to coming

Fisting the long strands of Quentin’s hair, Eliot moaned as Q went plyant under his grasp and thrust impossibly deeper into his mouth, coming with a shout. 

After the crashing white-hot waves of his orgasm receded, Eliot stole a glance at the man between his legs. 

Quentin’s pupils were blown and filled with want, his red mouth almost matching the shade of his cheeks. Eliot’s eyes trailed down where Q’s blush spread down his chest, and farther to where he was hard and leaking, a small puddle forming on the floor.

Q’s arms were strained from how his hands were bound behind him, not tight enough to hurt, and he could always use magic to untie himself. 

Smiling, Eliot leaned down to capture Quentin’s swollen lips with his, and reveled in how Q melted into it. 

An idea formed in Eliot’s head as he licked the roof of Quentin’s mouth. Q made a noise of complaint as Eliot broke the kiss, but Eliot shushed him,

“I’ve got plans to take care of you, loverboy, don’t fret” 

Reaching down, Eliot stroked him twice, feeling Q buck into his hand before releasing him.

“Tease,” 

“Brat” Eliot replied, reaching behind Quentin to untie his wrists. 

Q opened his mouth to complain, 

“Just a readjustment, sweetheart” Eliot said, and released Quentin’s hands.

After a bit of manhandling, Eliot managed to sweep Quentin onto the mattress from where he’d been kneeling at the foot of the bed, and indulging himself, crawled atop Quentin, caging him with his long form. 

Eliot smiled as he felt the warm body beneath him struggle, seeking friction, and captured Quentin’s hips with his hands, pinning him to the bed. 

Eliot mouthed around Quentin’s jawline, trailing down to nip at his neck before leaning in to whisper in his ear,

“Sit up by the headboard”

Obediently, Quentin climbed over and sat with his back to the headboard of the bed. Eliot climbed over to him and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above him as he slipped his leg between Q’s. 

Straining his arm, Eliot leaned down to bite and suck a trail down Quentin’s neck, and ducked further to swirl one of his nipples with his tongue and feel Quentin arch and squirm beneath him. 

After giving appropriate attention to Quentin’s chest, Eliot took pity on him and, tying Q’s wrists to the headboard, undressed fully and sat back on Quentin’s thighs. 

Eliot preformed the spell and gasped as he was suddenly open and slick. Shifting to his knees, Eliot bore down on Quentin’s cock.

Bottoming out, he started to move, quickly finding a rhythm. Eliot shifted his angle, and threw back his head when he felt Quentin brush against his prostate. 

Eliot briefly wondered if he could come again, but decided that Quentin wouldn’t last that long. Quickening his pace, Eliot moaned as Quentin’s cock ground against his prostate with every roll of his hips

Quentin was strained against his bonds, repeating Eliot’s name like a prayer, head thrown back in ecstasy, but his quiet mantra abruptly changed to a shout as Eliot continued rubbing hard up inside him with his mind. 

Sensing how close Q was, Eliot leaned down to catch Quentin’s lips in a sloppy kiss and swallow his moans and whimpers and ride him through it as he came hard, buried deep inside Eliot. 

Sitting up and slipping off of Q, Eliot planted a kiss on his forehead before untying him and standing up and grabbing a silk robe, slipping out of the bedroom for a washcloth from the hallway bathroom.

Eliot returned to the room and took a moment to enjoy the sight of Quentin, spread out on the sheets with his eyes closed and a contented smile, which was rudely interrupted by Eliot tossing a wet rag onto the bed next to his leg. 

“Hey,” Quentin complained.

“Hey yourself,” Eliot replied, climbing back onto the bed, shedding his robe and making quick work of the mess with the washcloth, which he tossed behind him somewhere, focused on the more pressing matters at hand, which included and were limited to; the well-fucked and sleepy boy in his bed that Eliot intended to cuddle and probably bang again in a few hours. 

“That was one good idea you had there, Q” Eliot said, settling in and throwing a leg around Quentin’s and wrapping his arm across his chest. 

“Wha idea?” Quentin mumbled sleepily, “Ohhh that idea.. mm yeah. Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before, I’m actually an artist and you can find my work on Instagram as Lydiaekimar and as ParallelBeetle on other platforms! I mostly do The Magicians fanart and stuff.


End file.
